saints row 1
by llabball6
Summary: join the 3rd street saints in a quest to take over stillwater
1. Chapter 1

Colin was a member of the 3rd street saints and was with troy and julius on the street when they saw someone about to be kiled by a member of the vise kings troy saved him and he became a part of the gang and julius put jhonny gat in charge of the vise kings, troy and dex in charge of the los carnales, and put me and lin in charge of the westside rollerz and he wanted Colin to help the new guy wit each gang

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2 Los carnales

WARNING BAD LANGUGES INVOLVED DON;T READ IF YOU GET OFENDED BY THESE WORDS IN THE STORY

 **Colin: "okay man now Dex is helping us and that's good so he will do all the talking"**

 **Dex** : " _Oh, hey_ _man_ _, didn't hear you come in. Check this out._ "

 **Dex** : " _The_ _Carnales_ _were the first organized gang in_ _the city_ _. The way_ _Julius_ _tells it, they owned the whole damn town until_ _Benjamin King_ _stepped up against them. Tell ya what though, I ain't worried about their history so much as I am the fact that A: the Lopez brothers are crazy muthafuckas, and B:_ _Victor_ _, their enforcer, survived a dozen_ _VK_ _drive-bys._ "

Colin: ''Wow"

 **Dex** : " _Sounds pretty bad right? Now add in that the Carnales are backed by the largest_ _drug cartel_ _in the world, and I think you'll understand why we're gonna play this safe instead of pullin' a_ _Johnny_ _. We cut off their income first, then we go for_ _Hector_ _. Sound good?_ "

The Protagonist nods their head

 **Dex** : " _That was a rhetorical question, but thanks for your support._ "

Colin: "Come on dude let's go to these labs and do what Dex wants" he said as the protagonist dives to the lab''s and they destroy the lab things while also killing some gang members

LATER THAT DAY

 **Troy** : " _What if we came from here and here?_ "  
 **Dex** : " _No, they'd just see it coming. Cops try that shit all the time and it never works._ "  
 **Troy** : " _Shit, you're right. Well, what should we do then?_ "  
 **Dex** : " _Well we could- You might want to hear this._ "  
 **Dex** : " _Aight._ "  
 **Troy** : " _I got a lead on where the Los Carnales cut all their shit._ "  
 **Dex** : " _The Carnales._ "  
 **Troy** : " _Wha?_ "  
 **Dex** : " _Rio Grande River. Jesus._ "  
 **Troy** : " _What the fuck?_ "  
 **Dex** : " _It's not THE Los Carnales, it's just the Carnales. Los means... fuck it. Like I was sayin', we're not gonna raid the factory quite yet._ "  
 **Troy** : " _Why not?_ "  
 **Dex** : " _Cause I'm not a gun toting psychopath named Johnny Gat._ "  
 **Troy** : " _Fair enough. So what's the plan?_ "  
 **Dex** : " _One of my boys called and said they saw a truck with a heavy LC escort leavin' the factory district. It's probably loaded with drugs, but that's just a bonus, our target is the truck itself. I need it brought back to the Row in one piece; it's no good to us blown to shit._ "  
 **Troy** : " _What you need the truck for?_ "  
 **Dex** : " _Let's just get the truck first, then I'll tell ya the rest of the plan._ "  
 **Troy** : " _I'm just sayin' it'd be nice to know._ "  
 **Dex** : " _Shit, Troy, what's with all the questions? Why can't you be like my man over here?_ "  
 **Troy** : " _Look, Dex-_ "

Dex turns to The Protagonist

 **Dex** : " _Could you go get that truck?_ "

The Protagonist nods

 **Dex** : " _See, was that so hard?_ "

 **Troy** : " _You heard Dex, let's get that truck..._ "  
 **Troy** : " _Here's the plan: get me to the truck so I can jack that baby. Once I'm in, make sure I make it back to the Row in one piece._ "

Colin: "Okay dude just drive to this area to get the truck"

the protagonist starts driving there

 **Troy** : " _Yo man, just between you and me I was fine with cleanin' out the Row, but getting into this drug shit ain't cool...someone should talk some sense into Julius..._ "  
 **Troy** : " _I know Lopez: once we steal from him he ain't gonna back off until we're dead, or he is._ "

Colin: "Then we kill him first"

they soon get to the truck

 **Troy** : " _Alright there's the truck...cover me while I get that heap running..._ "

they cover him  
 **Troy** : " _Fuck...I knew I should've paid attention when they were teaching hotwiring..._ "

they continue to cover him  
 **Troy** : " _Alright, this should be the right wire...(sigh) or, maybe not..._ "

a car explodes  
 **Troy** : " _It always looks so easy in the movies..._ "

Colin: "Sometime today Troy!"  
 **Troy** : " _Almost got it..._ "

the engine starts  
 **Troy** : " _God, I missed my calling... Okay, I got the truck started, let's get back to the Row._ "

they cover him as they get the truck back to the row

at the same time

 **Hector Lopez** : " _Angelo, I need you to go to the lab tonight. One of our shipments didn't arrive, and I want to make sure no one's skimming off the top._ "  
 **Angelo Lopez** : " _No problem._ "  
 **Luz** : " _Angelo, you promised we'd go shopping tonight._ "  
 **Angelo Lopez** : " _Ah shit. Hector, I told Luz I'd take her downtown. Can Victor take care of-_ "  
 **Hector Lopez** : " _Is Victor sitting at the table, Angelo?_ "  
 **Angelo Lopez** : " _Yes._ "  
 **Hector Lopez** : " _So if I wanted Victor to handle it, I could have asked him, right?_ "  
 **Angelo Lopez** : " _Luz, we'll go out tomorrow._ "  
 **Luz** : " _But Angelo-_ "

 **Angelo Lopez (translation)** : " _Fuck, Luz, Shut up your mouth, okay? Didn't you hear me?_ "

 **Hector Lopez** : " _Gracias._ "

 **Manuel Orejuela** : " _You should be nicer to the lady..._ "

 **Victor Rodriguez (translation)** : " _Oh yeah Angelo, put your dick in her mouth, that will shut her up!_ "

 **Victor Rodriguez and Hector Lopez** : " _(Laughs)_ "

 **Luz (translation)** : " _Go to hell!_ "

 **Angelo Lopez** : " _Luz, come on mama, don't be so sensitive._ "  
 **Luz** : " _I'll be inside._ "  
 **Manuel Orejuela** : " _Senorita, a moment. If Angelo is busy, I can take you out tonight._ "  
 **Luz** : " _Mr. Orejuela, I couldn't-_ "  
 **Manuel Orejuela** : " _Nonsense, it would be my pleasure._ "

Manual turns to Angelo

 **Manuel Orejuela** : " _Unless you have a problem with me entertaining the lady._ "

Angelo stands up and is about to scream at Orejuela, but sees Hector's expression and tries to calm down

 **Angelo Lopez** : " _No, of course not._ "  
 **Manuel Orejuela** : " _Good. I'll see you at eight._ "  
 **Manuel Orejuela** : " _That's a lotta woman you got there, Angelo._ "  
 **Angelo Lopez** : " _I know._ "  
 **Hector Lopez** : " _Eh, I always thought she was a bitch._ "  
 **Victor Rodriguez** : " _(Laughs)_ "  
 **Hector Lopez** : " _Hold on._ "

 **Hector Lopez (translation)** : " _Yes, what's up?_ "

 **Hector Lopez (translation)** : " _What? But what happened?_ "

 **Angelo Lopez** : " _What is it?_ "

 **Hector Lopez (translation)** : " _That asshole son of a bitch!_ "

 **Manuel Orejuela** : " _That didn't sound encouraging._ "  
 **Hector Lopez** : " _Everything's fine._ "  
 **Manuel Orejuela** : " _Of course it is. If you would excuse me, I'm going to check on the senorita..._ "

 **Angelo Lopez (translation)** : " _That faggot dirty old man, I'll kill him if he touches Luz!_ "

 **Hector Lopez** : " _Angelo... you are my brother and I love you, but if you let your dick fuck things up with the Colombians I'm gonna cut it off._ "  
 **Angelo Lopez** : " _Forgive me Hector._ "  
 **Hector Lopez** : " _Don't let it happen again._ "

 **Victor Rodriguez (translation)** : " _And what was that?_ "

 **Hector Lopez** : " _Those pendejos in Saint's Row are the ones who took the shipment. With the Colombians arriving, we can't show any weakness._ "  
 **Angelo Lopez** : " _The Colombians are already here._ "  
 **Hector Lopez** : " _All the more reason to settle this now. Victor, Angelo... gather your men together. It's time to tear Saint's_ _Row apart._ "

LATER THAT DAY.

 **Dex** : " _Thanks, I'll swing by to pick that up. Just the guy I was lookin' for. Samson's got the truck all patched up, I'm gonna go-_ "  
 **Black male Saints gang member** : " _We got a problem Dex._ "  
 **Dex** : " _What's goin' on?_ "  
 **Black male Saints gang member** : " _The Los Carnales are-_ "  
 **Dex** : " _It's not THE Los Carnales, Jesus, what's wrong with you-_ "  
 **Black male Saints gang member** : " _Dex, they're attacking the Row!_ "  
 **Dex** : " _What happened?_ "  
 **Black male Saints gang member** : " _Angelo and his boys came outta no where, they fucked us up pretty hard, but it finally looked like we had Angelo pinned down..._ "

+ **Victor Rodriguez (translation)** : " _Hello my friend._ "

 **White male Saints gang member** : " _You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me..._

 _they kill all of the saint members_

 **Angelo Lopez** : " _Thanks Victor._ "

 **Victor Rodriguez (translation)** : " _No problem._ "

 **Angelo Lopez** : " _Let's get back to Hector._ "

 **Victor Rodriguez (translation)** : " _Yes, but first let's hit up Freckle Bitch's._ "

Angelo laughs

 **Angelo Lopez** : " _Cool, I'm buyin'._ "  
 **Dex** : " _So they left?_ "  
 **3rd Street Saints** : " _Angelo and Victor did, but there was a lot of LC still out there._ "  
 **Dex** : " _Alright, let's split up, the Row's a big place, and we gotta make sure we smoke all those muthafuckas._ "

the 3 split up and they soon got all 32 lc members

"Good work man now lets go back to Dex to see what we do next" he said

THE NEXT DAY

 **Troy** : " _Dex's bringing the truck around. You know why he wanted that thing?_ "  
 **Dex** : " _Shit Troy..._ "  
 **Dex** : " _If you wanted to know all you had to do was ask._ "  
 **Troy** : " _I did._ "  
 **Dex** : " _Well, I guess you did, ain't that a bitch. Now that we have things in the Row under control we can get back to the plan. I had that truck you jacked fixed up good as new. Load it up with a crew and drive it right into the Carnalesproduction plant. When you get inside, hop out and take the place over._ "  
 **Troy** : " _Not exactly the most original plan..._ "  
 **Dex** : " _There's something to be said about the classics. Remember what I said. Take the place over, don't blow it to hell. The more shit you blow up, the more shit we have to replace once we're runnin' it._ "

they soon got the truck and members got into the truck

 **3rd Street Saints gang member #1** : " _The Carnales ain't gonna know what hit 'em!_ "  
 **3rd Street Saints gang member #2** : " _Right on!_ "  
 **3rd Street Saints gang member #3** : " _Yeah!_ "

they drove to the plant and they jumped out

 **3rd Street Saints gang member #1** : " _Surprise, mother fuckers!_ "  
 **3rd Street Saints gang member #2** : " _Hello, bitches!_ "  
 **3rd Street Saints gang member #3** : " _3rd Street!_ "

they then took over the plant wit ease.

about 5 minutes later

 **Hector Lopez** : " _Manuel, you worry too much, everything is under control._ "  
 **Manuel Orejuela** : " _I've heard some nasty rumors, Hector._ "  
 **Hector Lopez** : " _Like what?_ "  
 **Manuel Orejuela** : " _That one of your drug labs was shut down._ "

 **Hector Lopez (translation)** : " _What's that? That's not a problem._ "

 **Hector Lopez** : " _One of our couriers thought he could cut the shit out of his deliveries. It looked like we were missing a lot of product, it really was just this pendejo. Angelo took care of him._ "  
 **Manuel Orejuela** : " _And the drugs?_ "  
 **Hector Lopez** : " _Found._ "  
 **Manuel Orejuela** : " _What about this gang from Saint's Row?_ "  
 **Hector Lopez** : " _A bunch of mulas, a nuisance, nothing more._ "  
 **Manuel Orejuela** : " _Your father would have killed them all by now._ "  
 **Hector Lopez** : " _I am not my father._ "  
 **Manuel Orejuela** : " _I've noticed._ "  
 **Angelo Lopez** : " _Hey, don't you walk away from me, puta!_ "

 **Luz (translation)** : " _Hey Angelo, what's wrong with you?_ "

 **Luz (translation)** : " _He's so old he could be my father!_ "

 **Angelo Lopez** : " _Woman, you listen to me-_ "  
 **Hector Lopez** : " _ENOUGH!_ "

 **Hector Lopez (translation)** : " _I'm trying to work here! Either you behave or you get out of my house already!_ "

 **Manuel Orejuela** : " _You're right. Looks like everything is under control, Hector. We'll talk about this more when the others arrive._ "

soon dex, troy, colin, and the protaganist go to friendly fire to get a mcmanus

 **Friendly Fire saleswoman** : " _This is the "McManus". As you see, it's fully collapsible and comes in a stately black attaché. The 18" cryogenically treated stainless steel bull barrel gives this rifle a guaranteed accuracy of .2 minute of angle at 600 yds with match grade ammunition. With it's hand reamed chamber and match grade trigger, the "McManus" is designed for the marksman who wants to reach out and touch someone at a moments notice._ "  
 **Dex** : " _I'll take it._ "  
 **Friendly Fire saleswoman** : " _Lovely. Would you like it gift wrapped?_ "  
 **Dex** : " _No, that's okay._ "  
 **Friendly Fire saleswoman** : " _Great, let me run this._ "  
 **Dex** : " _Tight job on that lab, dawg. We found a memo sayin' that Hector is meetin' with the Colombians tonight. With theamount of firepower that's going to be there, just showing up and rushin' 'em would be suicide. Take "McManus" here and get to the docks. Find a nice tall building and wait. When Hector makes his move with the Colombians, take your shot._ "  
 **Troy** : " _When it all goes down, the first place the Carnales is gonna look is right at the Colombians. They're gonna think they got fucked bad. Aight. You should have no problem sneaking out in the confusion._ "  
 **Dex** : " _Just the same, I'd get the fuck out of there. Who knows what could happen._ "

The Protagonist drove to where he needed to be as he his target and when the deal started he fired and got Hector then the lc members then he left quickly before he got caught

15 minutes later

 **Policeman** : " _That was a hell of a tip._ "  
 **Policewoman** : " _No kiddin', with the amount of shit we confiscated we could've put Lopez away for the rest of his life._ "  
 **Policeman** : " _It don't matter, he got taken care of anyway._ "  
 **Policewoman** : " _Whaddya mean?_ "  
 **Policeman** : " _Monroe's just happy Lopez is dead, as far as he's concerned this case is closed...hell if he found the guy who did this he'd probably send him a fruit basket._ "

WITH ANGELO AND LIZ

 **Luz** : " _Mmmmmmm..._ "  
 **Angelo Lopez** : " _Hello. Hey-hey Victor, I'm in the middle of something - What? WHAT!_ "  
 **Angelo Lopez** : " _Victor, listen to me very carefully. I don't give a fuck about the drugs, I don't give a fuck about Orejuela-_ "  
 **Luz** : " _What about Manuel?_ "

 **Angelo Lopez (translation)** : " _Look woman! Shut up your mouth!_ "

 **Angelo Lopez** : " _Who did this to my brother?_ "  
 **Luz** : " _What about Hector?_ "  
 **Angelo Lopez** : " _LUZ! Okay, okay, you're right. You deal with the Saints, I'll handle the Colombians. If Manuel is behind this..._ "

 **Angelo Lopez (translation)** : " _I'm going to teach him why the López family is the strongest._ "

A FEW HOURS LATER

 **Dex** : " _So this guy's the mouth piece for the Colombians huh?_ "  
 **Troy** : " _Yep._ "  
 **Dex** : " _And he's in town._ "  
 **Troy** : " _Yep._ "  
 **Dex** : " _Interesting._ "  
 **Troy** : " _We've taken out one of the Carnales' legs. We smoke this guy and they're crippled for good._ "  
 **Dex** : " _Yeah, and so are we. We kill Orejuela, and the Colombians'll be all up our ass. Let's figure out what his game is first, then we'll decide what to do. You know where he is?_ "  
 **Troy** : " _Yeah, well, I'd start with the strip clubs._ "  
 **Dex** : " _Cool. Alright man, let's go buy this drug lord a lap dance._ "

they start driving

 **Dex** : " _Aight, let's go and swing by the strip club and wait to see who shows up._ " _When we get to Manuel just let me do all the talkin' 'aight? I'd hate for us to fuck things up with the Columbians because you said some crazy shit that pisses him off._ " _With Hector taken out, his brother Angelo is probably callin' the shots... lucky for us he doesn't have his shit together... it'll probably take him a while before he's got the crew organized enough to make a move on us..._ ". _If and when Angelo finally steps, he's gonna send Victor to do the job... now I know you think you're all badass and everything, but trust me Victor ain't no joke... you run into that asshole you make sure you got some serious back up._ "

they soon reached the strip club

 **Dex** : " _Okay, let's sit tight, Manuel should be here soon._ "

Victor shot at them

 **Victor Rodriguez (translation)** : " _No one messes with Los Carnales!_ "

 **Dex** : " _Fuck the Colombian, we gotta get outta here!_ "

he starts driving

while victor continues to chase them

 **Dex** : " _Victor ain't lettin' up!_ "

 **Dex:** "they soon lost him "nice driving you saved our Ass"

THE NEXT DAY

 **Dex** : " _Julius, I don't see what the big deal is._ "  
 **Julius Little** : " _The deal is that you went to talk to the Colombians without me._ "  
 **Dex** : " _We didn't even get to meet him Jules._ "  
 **Julius Little** : " _And don't call me Jules, you haven't earned it._ "  
 **Dex** : " _Fine. Julius, you put me in charge of the Los Carnales. Shit, now you got me sayin' it._ "  
 **Julius Little** : " _Dex, do your job, but don't think you're bigger than you are. When it comes to the Colombians, you call me, understand?_ "  
 **Dex** : " _Yeah._ "  
 **Julius Little** : " _Alright, now that that's settled-_ "

gun fire came into the building  
 **Troy** : " _Shit!_ "

ton's of gang members came to there hide out and started shooting them but they took care of it then Victor came

 **Colin:** "Here" he said tossing the protaganist an rpg launcher

he fired it at Victor's car then one at Victor killing him

the aftermath

 **Luz Avalos** : " _Angelo, what are you doing?_ "  
 **Angelo Lopez** : " _What does it look like I'm doing?_ "  
 **Luz Avalos** : " _It looks like you're running off to get killed._ "

 **Angelo Lopez (translation)** : " _I'm not scared of Orejuela!_ "

 **Luz** : " _Oh come on, you don't think Manuel is respon-_ "  
 **Angelo Lopez** : " _Are you protecting him?! You want to be with him?_ "  
 **Luz** : " _He didn't kill Hector-_ "

Angelo slaps her in the face

 **Angelo Lopez (translation)** : " _Never speak to me like that again! Do you understand?_ "

LATER

 **Troy** : " _So, how'd that meeting go with Julius?_ "  
 **Dex** : " _He just got back from a sit-down with Orejuela and they came to an... interesting agreement: If we can get back all the drugs the cops seized, the Colombians are willing to work with us exclusively. We'll have a lock on the whole city._ "  
 **Troy** : " _Get the drugs back from the cops? How the fuck are we gonna do that?_ "  
 **Dex** : " _We're taking out the police station._ "  
 **Troy** : " _Are you out of your fuckin' mind? They'd lock the place down before you'd get anywhere._ "  
 **Dex** : " _It's Jules', I mean Julius' plan. He called it, we have to go with it._ "  
 **Troy** : " _No we don't._ "  
 **Troy** : " _If you load a car up with some explosives, you could blow a hole right into the evidence locker and never have to fire a shot._ "  
 **Dex** : " _That might lower the body count._ "  
 **Troy** : " _That's what I'm sayin'._ "  
 **Dex** : " _Aight, let's do it._

 _they take the car to get bombs on it then took it to the police station and blows a hole in the wall to get the drugs and after some time they got it and took the drugs and drove away and soon got away from the cops_

 **Colin:** "I wonder why Troy came up with that idea ... maybe he knows something we don't... Thanks for the talk"

they soon took the drugs to Orejuela

 **Manuel Orejuela** : " _Mr. Little, I'm beginning to think we can do business._ "  
 **Julius Little** : " _I'm glad we could work things out._ "  
 **Manuel Orejuela** : " _So how exactly would you like to move forward?_ "

 **Angelo Lopez (translation)** : " _I knew it!_ "

 **Angelo Lopez** : " _You'll die for what you did to my brother._ "  
 **Dex** : " _I wonder if he means us or Manuel?_ "

he starts shooting at them

 **Manuel Orejuela** : " _Shit!_ "

when he ran out of bullets e got into his car and drove away and they got ready to go after him  
 **Manuel Orejuela** : " _Wait!_ "  
 **Manuel Orejuela** : " _I know where he'll go._ "

he hands the a adress  
 **Manuel Orejuela** : " _That's where Angelo lives with his woman. Consider this payment for your... act of good faith._ "  
 **Manuel Orejuela** : " _When you go over there, I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill the Senorita. We'll be in touch ._ "

 **5 HOURS LATER**

Colin Dex and the protagenist drive to Angelo's place and shoot at everyone when they found Angelo and when he ran out of ammo he umped out of te window and drove away

 **Dex** : " _Shit!_ "

get's into a car  
 **Dex** : " _Don't just stand there, get in, muthafucka!_ "

they drove after him protecting Dex's car and caught up to Angelo who was about to drive over a bridge

 **Dex** : " _You got to be fuckin' kidding me!_ "

he drove over the bridge  
 **Dex** : " _Shit!_ "

Dex's stops the car before they go over the bridge  
 **Dex** : " _Don't worry 'bout it, he ain't got to many places he can go. We'll find him._ "

THE NEXT DAY

they drove to the airport to finish off Angelo for good as he was getting ready to board the plane

 **Angelo Lopez** : " _Luz, where are you? Well evidently you are talking to me. Luz, I apologized okay? Now get your ass to the airport. What do you mean why, have you seen the house? We gotta get outta town. It doesn't matter, just pack some things and let's go. For God's sake, just leave them. I don't give a fuck, they're shoes! Good. Good, good, good, good, I'll be waiting for you. Bye-bye. Get the plane ready, she'll be here soon._ "

gunfire was heard

 **Los Carnales gang member** : " _Uh... Angelo..._ "  
 **Angelo Lopez** : " _We're taking off. You and you, let's go._ "  
 **Los Carnales gang member** : " _What about Luz?_ "  
 **Angelo Lopez** : " _Fuck her._ "

the plane started to take off when it exploded

 **Dex** : " _Johnny's gonna be jealous._ "  
 **Luz** : " _Oh my god!_ "  
 **Dex** : " _What are you doing here?_ "  
 **Luz** : " _I- I- was supposed to leave with Angelo._ "  
 **Dex** : " _So what's in here? Guns? Money? Some uncut shit?... Shoes?_ "  
 **Luz** : " _Actually, they're this season's new-_ "  
The **Protagonist** : " _Bullshit, that's last year's fall collection._ "  
 **Luz** : " _That's not tr-_ "  
 **Dex** : " _Just let it go man, no reason to piss off Manuel. Let's get goin'._ "  
 **Luz** : " _So what am I supposed to do now?_ "  
 **Dex** : " _I don't fucking care._ "  
 **Luz** : " _I have no place to go!_ "  
 **Dex** : " _See answer "A"._ "  
 **Luz** : " _But you can't just leave me here!_ "  
 **Dex** : " _Bitch, you're trying my patience._ "  
 **Luz** : " _Can you at least tell me where Manuel is?_ "  
 **Dex** : " _I changed my mind, shoot her._ "

Luz quickly drives away

 **Dex** : " _Good job man, I'll tell Julius we're done here. Take Angelo's ride, I'll drive this back to your crib._ "  
 **Dex** : " _Ya know what, I think Julius was right about you._ "

AFTERMATH

Colin: "Good job man we took them out but we still have the rollerz and the vise kings so let's just rest for now then we take care of another gang sounds good the protagonist nods his head

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
